memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Typhuss's stand
The Intrepid and her battlegroup are losing the battle badly. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. Hull breaches decks 5, 7, and 10! Commander Grayson shouts as sparks erupt. Then Commander O'Neill chimes in. Sir picking up a massive warp cluster! Commander O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss is a bit worried. Great, they are bringing in reinforcements! Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Curtis smiles. No its the Enterprise and her battlegroup Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Typhuss turns to Colonel Mackenzie. Several phasers and torpedoes rain down as the Enterprise and her battlegroup descend down into battle. On the bridge Captain Martin is standing. This is the Enterprise battlegroup to 147th sorry we've received your distress call Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. com statics. The Klingons must be jamming the fleet Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin goes back to her chair. Let's send them packing Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Then Lieutenant Boyle chimes in. Their retreating? Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. The viewer shows the Klingon forces falling back. Wow maybe they didn't want to face us down Commander Talora says as she looks at the viewer. Then Boyle chimes in. We're being hailed by Admiral Kira Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin nods and Admiral Kira appears on the viewer as Typhuss thanks Kelly for help. Thanks for the help, why the hell did the Klingons retreat, they don't do that Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Captain Martin shrugs her shoulders. We're resuming our course to Sizar if you wanna follow it would greatly improve our odds Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss smiles. Why not, I have nothing better to do Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Kelly nods. Glad to have your fleet with us Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Meanwhile General Kori is attempting to convince her old friend that what J'mpok is doing is wrong. Kagran you must see that what J'mpok is doing is wrong attacking Sizar is wrong and he isn't the right man to lead our people into the future! Kori says as she looks at him. Kagran looks at her. Kori we're Klingons we have a duty to our people to our chancellor and the Federation condemned our war with the Gorn they are without honor and we're attacking one of their battlegroups under the command of that honorless dog Admiral Typhuss James Kira Kagran says as he looks at her. She pins him to the bulkhead of his office with her dagger. PetaQ! Kori says as she snarls at Kagran. Kagran looks at her. Its ok they survived the Enterprise and her battlegroup saved him and his fleet Kagran says as he looks at her. Before she could kill him she's knocked out by one of his officers. You will be remembered for saving me Kagran says as he looks at him. He nods and disarms Kori and takes her to the brig. On the bridge Kagran heads to his chair when one of his officers chime in. Sir sensors have picked up the Enterprise and her battlegroup an officer says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Kagran. Kagran snarls. All ships prepare for battle we will destroy the Federation petaQ! Captain Kagran says as he looks at the viewer. The Federation battlegroup enters the system as a fighter group of F-302 fighter-interceptors, H-8 Global fighters, Mark II Vipers, and Federation attack fighters are ready for combat. On the bridge the red lights bathe the bridge in crimson red as the crew are at their battle stations. All ships, cruiser and Galaxy wings, drop to half impulse you too Ensign Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Smith. Ensign Smith inputs commands into the helm station. Half impulse aye Captain Ensign Smith says as he inputs commands into the helm station. Lieutenant Cole chimes in. I'm detecting 1,254 ships Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin tenses up. Attack fighters, tactical pattern Theta Captain Martin says as she gives the fighters an attack pattern. Lieutenant Boyle chimes in. Attack fighters in Theta formation, cruiser and Galaxy wings at half impulse Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at her console. Then Doctor Elris chimes in. May the prophets guide the souls that will be lost in this battle to the celestial temple Doctor Elris says as she prays to the prophets. Captain Martin sighs. Julia have Galaxy wings nine one and nine three engage those destroyers break and attack Captain Martin says as she gives the order. In they go, Galaxy-class firepower helping make the gap wide enough for the Enterprise and two other Federation vessels enter and attack as well as a torpedo hits the port quarter of the primary hull and an explosion erupts from where the torpedo hit. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling. You've made the Klingons angry Captain Commander Talora says as she looks at her. Commander Grey chimes in. They're jamming our signals by generating a rotating EM pulse! Commander Grey shouts. Kelly turns to him. Can you break through it! Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He works on it. I'm working on it Commander Grey says as he inputs commands into the console. Kelly tenses up.